The present invention relates generally to animal headgear and, more specifically, to an ear holder device capable of comfortably restraining the ears of an animal in a forward position, thereby influencing the behavior of the animal, and method thereof. The present invention is particularly useful in, although not strictly limited to, equine applications, wherein an individual desires to modify the behavior of a horse to eliminate kicking, biting and/or bucking.
Individuals have been forming lasting relationships with animals for centuries. Domestic pets, such as cats and dogs, bestow many benefits to their owners. Horses, too, often bond with their owners and offer steadfast companionship. All types of animals, however, sometimes exhibit behaviors and vices that are unacceptable, or even dangerous, to humans, such as biting, kicking or bucking.
One such example is kicking by horses. This negative behavior is more than a nuisance. The muscular strength behind a horse""s kick is certainly adequate to inflict a serious injury, and can even deliver a deadly blow. Thus, while it is imperative to avoid being kicked, it is most desirable to prevent the horse from kicking in the first place.
Several devices have been designed to address the problem of horse kicking. One such device, a kicking strap, is intended as a preventative measure. However, the kicking strap does not actually prevent the horse from kicking. It prevents the horse from lifting its hindquarters high enough to hit an object with its rear feet. The kicking strap is disadvantageously complicated, can be uncomfortable for the horse and is intended for utilization on a cart-pulling horse.
Other physical restraint methods have also been utilized. One involves actually drawing a horse""s foot off of the ground by tying a bowline to the horse""s neck and drawing the rope through the ring on a single hobble. Other methods concentrate on punishment for unwanted behaviors. One method, known as tie-stalling, involves suspending a heavy rail horizontally from the ceiling. The rail is positioned so that if the horse kicks, he hits the rail.
Yet other punishment-based methods involve devices worn by the horse. One such device is an electronic stimulator worn around the horse""s neck and activated by the trainer when the horse kicks, or exhibits some other undesired behavior. Another is a chain that is placed proximate to the top lip of the horse, wherein if the horse kicks, pressure is applied to the chain thereby inflicting painful punishment.
Other methods presently utilized to attempt to influence a horse to stop kicking exist wherein no special device is called for, but painful punishment is inflicted on the horse. One method, known as twitching, involves painfully twisting one of the ears of the horse. Another, less painful method, entails repeatedly tapping the horse between the eyes with a bottle. Unfortunately, each of the foregoing methods and devices may be intentionally unpleasant for the horse, has limited effectiveness and is thus disadvantageous in view of the present invention.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a method of obtaining desired animal behavior utilizing an animal ear holder apparatus capable of comfortably restraining the ears of an animal in a forward position, thereby influencing the behavior of the animal without inflicting pain.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device, by providing an animal ear holder apparatus enabling comfortable and limited ear positioning thereby influencing animal behavior, and a method thereof.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention is an animal ear holder apparatus capable of being easily, comfortably and securely placed on the head of an animal, wherein the ears of the animal are comfortably restrained in a forward position thereby preventing undesirable animal behaviors such as, for exemplary purposes only, kicking or bucking.
More specifically, the present invention is a pair of ear-receiving members positioned on a strap, wherein the strap is fastened about the head of an animal to substantially secure the position of the ear-receiving members thereby limiting the movement of the ears of the animal. The length and width of each ear-receiving member preferably approximately equals or exceeds the length and width of the ear of the animal intended to wear the device thereby enabling restraint of substantially all of the ear cartilage of the animal.
Each ear-receiving member is defined by a substantially rigid yet bendable frame having a non-irritating cover provided thereon. The rigidity of the frame enables the ear of an animal to be supported in a frontward position, limiting the rearward movement thereof. The flexibility of the frame enables the ear-receiving member to be bent to conform to the natural shape and curvature of the animal""s ear or head thereby enabling a comfortable fit. Each ear-receiving member has an ear retention member thereon, wherein comfortable secure restraint of an animal""s ear therewith is enabled. In addition, the ear-receiving members are preferably linked together to limit peripheral movement of the animal""s ears. As an animal contemplates an attempt to exhibit an undesired behavior and begins to move its ears from a forward-pointing position, the ear-receiving members of the animal ear holder apparatus painlessly maintain the forward-pointing position of the animal""s ears thereby preventing the animal from placing its ears back and thus, preventing the undesired behavior. Recent tests of the animal ear holder apparatus were performed on 22 horses with 100% success. Other animals were also tested with favorable results.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an animal ear holder device that is capable of preventing undesirable animal behavior.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an animal ear holder apparatus that enables painless influence over the behavior of an animal.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a method to provide a painless system of behavior control for animals.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to enable the prevention of potentially dangerous animal vices.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a method to influence the behavior of an animal by restraining the animal""s ears.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an animal behavioral modification system that is simple, easy to use and capable of being implemented by one individual.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an animal ear holder device capable of comfortably restraining the ears of an animal in a forward position thereby influencing the behavior of the animal.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a method to provide a pleasant and effective influence over the behavior of an animal.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an animal ear holder device enabling an individual to work in close proximity to an animal without fear of dangerous behaviors.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is the ability of such a device to provide an animal ear holder device enabling utilization with a variety of commonly available animal headgear.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.